El rompecorazones
by Ashley Cullen Salvatore
Summary: Si en un momento de tu vida la mujer que amas esta con alguien más, o tu hija se junta con un hombre con quién usted no soporta...que hacer? Llamar a Edward Cullen, un hombre que como profesión se encarga de separar parejas para vivir, a través de la seducción. El problema surgirá cuando una de sus reglas inquebrantables comience a tambalear: nunca enamorarse de un cliente.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y mi inspiración fue una película francesa que vi.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Edward Cullen siempre era muy profesional en lo que hacía, pero ahora se encontraba en un lío, podría seducir a la señorita Swan, podría cumplir con su trabajo, lo tenía que hacer, pues estaba endeudado hasta el cuello, _¿por qué no? _se dijo así mismo, nunca había fallado y no lo haría ahora, separaría a la feliz pareja, además eran cincuenta grandes lo que le pagaría el Sr. Swan. _Perfecto _se dijo para sí mismo.

Será capaz nuestro querido Edward de seducir a Isabella, podrá separarla de su prometido Alec Vulturi o terminará rompiendo su inquebrantable regla: nunca enamorarse de un cliente

* * *

**Wiiii... al fin publique este fic... hace tiempo que quería hacerlo y recién me he animado... espero que alguien lea esto y de antemano les agradezco. :D**

**Ashley**


	2. El rompecorazones Edward Cullen

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.**

**Peace & Love **** C:**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El rompecorzones**

-¿Aun no estas listo?-pregunto la pelirroja-Vamos a perder el autobus

-Ya voy- repondió el joven rubio con desgano, era claro que el no quería salir

"Marruecos"

Hermoso lugar para unas vacaciones de pareja, hospedados en un lindo hotel, pero que pasa cuando tu pareja prefiere quedarse en la piscina del hotel y no acompaña, pues si quieres hacer turismo en la Dunas, lo tendrás que hacer sola.

-¿El autobus para la Dunas?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Ya salió-respondió el encargado del autobuses

-Pero se suponía que era dentro de 15 minutos

-Acá es así, a veces sale antes a veces después- respondió el encargado de autobuses- Pero si aún desea ir a las Dunas, el auto de ahí va para allá- y sin mas se fue

-Mira cariño yo estoy hecho polvo- dijo el rubio- si deseas puedes ir, yo prefiero quedarme en el hotel, ¿no te importa verdad cariño?

La morena en respuesta decidió irse sola, aunque le hubiese gustado mucho la compañia de su novio,_ esto es un fastidio _se dijo sí misma pero aún así quería disfrutar su estancia en Marruecos.

-Hola- dijo la pelirroja al conductor del auto con destino a las Dunas

-Hola- respondió él, _es muy atractivo _pensó ella, y nadie la contradeciría, pues en efecto el sujeto frente a ell era todo un adonis, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, piel blanca, nariz perfilada, labios perfectos...

-Perdona que le moleste...

-Lo siento, tengo prisaa- respondió él-vaya al dispensario...

-Oh, no venía por eso- dijo ella- Me han dicho que usted iba a las Dunas, he perdido el autobus, asi que...

El sonido de motor al encenderse, hizo entristecer a la joven pelirroja

-¿Viene o no?- dijo el cobrizo, la pelirroja estaba sumamente contenta, y el auto partió en camino a las Dunas.

.

.

.

-¿Ha venido sola?- preguntó el cobrizo

-No, con mi novio- repondió la pelirroja

-Oh, genial, es el paraíso de los enamorados y eso que pasé tres meses en un hospital de Tanzania, una autentica maravilla; Anthony- dijo estrechandole su mano

-Victoria-respondió ella al apretón de manos

-Foi no teu olhar que eu encontrei a paixão, Foi aquele olhar que em mim se fez um clarão(Amor, no teu olhar se fez em mim um clarão...)*- dijo él- Es un poema, brasileño

-Lo siento pero no hablo portugues- respondió ella

-No, pero ha estado ene Salvador de Bahía

-¿Como lo sabe?- preguntó Victoria impresionada, a lo que él se limto a señalarle la pulsera

-Ese recuerdo es mágico, las noches son alucinantes, hay musica, todos bailan, niños, adultos, ancianos, es completamente increíble, bueno... la verdar es que... iba con una persona que... que prefirió quedarse en el hotel, tuve que ir solo, hay gente así, pasan por la vida de puntillas, sin contemplar todo lo que la vida les ofrece, solo se preocupan por los bienes materiales, eso es mediocridad, y lo aborresco, me enferma...- mientras Anthony hablaba lo único que Victoria podía pensar era_ él si me entiende, compartimos el mismo punto de vista_- Disculpe es solo que...

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo ella, y luego lanzó un suspiro

El auto seguía vanzando, hasta una especie de aldeas, por así decirlo, al entrar habían muchos niños allí, y todos se acercaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros hacia el auto de Anthony

-¡Yheeaahhhh!- decían los niños de alegría

Victoria y Anthony bajaron del auto.

-Uno a la ves- dijo Anthony mientras los cargaba , luego se dirigió hacia Victoria- Lamento hacerte pasar por esto- dijo con su mejor cara de cachorro

-No hay problema- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Soy maestra, asi que me gustan los niños.

-Oh a llegado 'Alî-dijo Anthony y se apresuró a cargar al niño- ¿Como estás?

-Yo no llamo 'Alî-dijo el niño

- Cállate- dijo él lo mas suave que pudo, no debía olvidar que estaba hablando con un niño-Si quieres dulces será mejor que te llames así- a lo que el niño en respuesta

-Anthony, Anthony, Anthony- dijo una chica de estatura media, con cada uno de sus cabellos apuntando en diferentes direcciones, vestida de enfermera- ¡que bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo!

-Hola, ¿que tal Alice?- dijo estrechando su mano- Ella es Victoria, hemos venido juntos

-Encantado- dijo Alice

-Igualmente- respondió Victoria

-¿Cómo estan Bâhir y Khalîl?- preguntó Anthony

-Bien- dijo Alice- ya están mejor, gracias a ti

-Genial, las vacunas están en el auto, iré a sacarlas para ponerlas a los niños- dijo Anthony para después irse a su auto dejando Victoria sola con Alice.

-¿Trabajas en el hospital?- le preguntó Alice

-No, yo soy maestra- dijo mientras miraba a Anthony cargando a dos niños

- Esos dos pequeños eran dos hermanos siameses unidos por la cabeza, creyeron que no habría remedio pero Anthony los separó- Victoria miraba con ¿admiración? a Anthony

Anthony tenía a loso dos niños en sus brazos

-¿Ya nos podemos quitar esto?-preguntó uno de los niños haciendo referencia al parche que tenía en la cabeza

-Aún no, ahora, sé bueno y dale un beso a tu hermano

-No mi hermano-dijo el pequeño

-Solo hazlo

-Pero no mi hermano- _que exasperante niño _pensó Anthony, para evitar que lo que estaba diciendo el pequeño se escuchara soltó una estridente risa

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz- le dijo Alice a Victoria, me alegro que haya encontrado a una mujer que lo merezca...

-No, yo noo...- se apresuró a explicar Victoria- No estamos juntos

-Pero si salta a la vista- dijo Alice

-No, te lo juro

-No importa, hace ya mucho tiempo que no le veía sonreír- dijo Alice con ternura

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿No te le ha contado?- Victoria nego con la cabeza

.

.

.

Anthony y Victoria se despidieron de los niños, y volvieron al auto.

-¿Vamos a las Dunas?-preguntó Anthony

-No te sientas obligado- le dijo Victoria compresivamente

-No lo hago- dijo él lanzándole una mirada muy seductora- yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

La enorme sonrisas que Victoria tenía en el rostro no se quitaba con nada, y cada vez que Anthony decía algo, siempre soltaba esa risilla como de colegiala.

.

.

.

Las dunas marroquies, un lugar simplemente maravilloso, nada más hermoso que un paisaje natural, un perfecto lugar para una joven pareja, ver el ocaso del sol, sentir la brisa del viento en tu cara, un cielo despejado, vuelvo a decir simplemente perfecto.

-¡Qué hermosa eres!- dijo Anthony, Victoria volteó rapidamente a mirarlo

-¿Qué significa el poema de antes?- preguntó ella

-Fue en tu mirada que encontré la pasión,fue aquella mirada que a mí me dio claridad (Amor, tu mirada en mí me dio claridad)- por un instante se miraron fijamente, los ojos de ella mostraban cierto brillo, el brillo que hay cuando nos enamoramos- Mira allá- dijo Anthony- la tortola diamante, en esta época apenas se ven- Victoria miraba fijamente a aquellas aves volar, _es hora del gran final _pensó Anthony mientras ponía su cara de tristeza; Victoria escucho sus sollozos y se volteó a mirarlo- Discúlpame por favor- dijo Anthony muy triste-esto me...-sollozo- trae recuerdos...-sollozo, Victoria hizo algo que nuca pensó hacer, lo besó, sus labios se estamparon sore los de él, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello.

.

.

.

-Lo de las lágrimas es genial-dijo Alice, quien se encontraba también en las Dunas y veía a Anthony con sus vinopulares

-Arriba, arriba- decía Emment, queriendo hacer volar a la tortola de diamante

-Ese truco nunca falla- decía Alice satisfecha con el resultado de Anthony

-Demonios, esta pájaro no quiere volar- decía Emment, quién estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-No hay de que preocuparse hermano, Edward ya la ha besado.

.

.

.

-Pérdoname-dijo Victoria avergonzada- no sé que me ha pasado

-¿Perdonarte porqué? ¿por haberme besado?-dijo Edward-Me has despertado Victoria, hacía una eternidad que no me sentía tan vivo y ha sido gracias a ti- Victoria intentó besarlo nuevamente pero Edward la detuvo- No-dijo poniendo un dedo encima de los labios de Victoria- para mi ya es tarde, yoo... no creo... no creo en el amor...

-Lo sé-dijo entusiasmada Victoria- Alice me lo contó, tu divorcio hace 4 años...

-Shhh... no puedo enamorarme Vicky, pero tú..., tú..., tú..., te mereces lo mejor- le dijo él acariciando su mejilla

-Gracias Anthony, gracias- dijo ella aún feliz, nunca en su vida un hombre la había hecho sentir tan valorada, siempre iban a ella por su dinero o por su físico, nadie la había hecho sentir especial.

-¿Porqué?

-Por todo- respondió ella con un suspiro de felicidad, y volvió a besarlo, un último beso que siempre recordaría.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Victoria tomo sus maletas y decidió regresar sola a España, ¡Al demonio su novio!, James nunca la había hecho sentir especial, nunca, nuca la había valorado como ella se merecía, tal vez porque ella tampoco lo había hecho, pero ahora ya no sería así, a partir de ahora estaría con alguien que si la valorara como mujer, no con un idiota gilipollas.

.

.

.

-Buen trabajo-dijo dándole un fajo de billetes- pero mi hermana no debe saber que yo estaba implicado

-Conoce nuestras normas-dijo Edwardcontando el dinero

-¿Y si vuelve con ese idiota americano?- preguntó

-Le reembolzamos todo su dinero- respondió Edward

-¿Ha pasado alguna vez?

-Jamás- respondió Edward con una gran sonrisa petulante.

.

.

.

Edward caminaba como un modelo por el aeropuerto, todo él irradiaba masculinidad, por ello no podía evitar la mirada de la mujeres del aeropuerto, _¡Dios que hombre más hermoso! _pensaban la mayoría de ellas

**Edward POV**

En las parejas hay tres clases de mujeres las felices, las infelices que se resignan y las que son infelices y no lo saben, estas últimas son la base de mi negocio, me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, soy un rompeparejas profesional, y este es mi equipo Alice Cullen, mi hermana y Emment Cullen, también mi hermano; ayudamos a toda clase de mujeres, vuestras hermanas, madres, amigas, compañeras de trabajo.

"Nuestra amiga sale con un tipo egoísta"

"Mi hermana se casó con un animal"

"Mi mamá sale con un gigolo"

Todos acuden con razones como esas.

"Nuestra meta es abrirle los ojos, nuestro método la seducción, jamás rompemos una pareja por motivos raciales o religiosos, Edward jamás se acuesta con ella" ese el lema de mi hermana, quién se lo repetía a los clientes.

"Nos pagan para abrirle los ojos no las piernas" es lo que siempre dice Emment

"y para conseguirlo hacemos lo que sea" ese es mi lema

Hemos entrado un coro de iglesia, destruido un auto, limpiado una pista de hielo, limpiado lunas de edificios,todo tipo de cosas con tal de conseguir nuestra meta.

Y como sabrán el gran final es el beso seguido de estas frases:

"Perdona"- dicen ellas

"¿Perdonar por qué? ¿Por haberme besado?" pregunto yo "Hacía una eternidad que no me sentía tan vivo y ha sido gracias a ti" "Pero para mi ya es tarde, no puedo enamorarme"

"Pero tú"

"Tú"

"Tú"

"Te mereces lo mejor"

y eso significa el éxito de nuestra misión.

~~ EL ROMPECORAZONES ~~

* * *

**Aquí mi primer capítulo, recién terminado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic ** **:3**

**Ashley Cullen **


End file.
